


What's On TV?

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen, TV Night, night with the Burke's, relaxing evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal watches SciFi with Peter, who’s obsessed with a show/series called Stargate, of which results in El fighting for the remote so that she can watch NCIS, and Neal just finds it all just weird though he wouldn’t mind choosing something to watch himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's On TV?

**Author's Note:**

> -written when thinking about them watching television when there was nothing else to do. I still (sadly) don't own White Collar.   
> -I also don't own stargate or any of the other television shows/movies mentioned in the fic.

“So what are we watching? A scifi movie?” Neal asked, as he plopped down onto the sofa next to Peter, feeling warm, comfortable, and well fed. El had served lasagna, some of the best that Neal had ever had, and now they were happily munching on popcorn, and trying to figure out what to watch after a long day at the office (or in Neal’s case, the van). 

“Stargate.” Peter explained. “It’s a television show.” He added, as El finally managed to steal the remote from Peter. 

“And a movie.” El added to Neal with a roll of her eyes. “Peter’s obsessed with it, for some reason.”

“I like the science behind it, as well as the idea of thousands of other planets to explore. This one gets…annoying…from time to time,” Peter huffed, and Neal chuckled. 

“You mean to tell me, you’d enjoy being turned into one of those things?” Neal asked, gesturing to one of the alien god soldiers decked out in metal and gold and carrying staffs. 

“Not turn into one of them-truthfully, I’d much like to choose my own alternate reality if I accidentally got into one.” Peter said thoughtfully. 

“Oh-and would it be stargate?” El asked, sounding curious, as Satchmo settled at her feet. 

“Naw.” Peter said, shaking his head. “Sure, it’s one of my top ten, but I think my number one show I would choose would likely be NCIS. It’s closest to what our FBI does, I think.” He said thoughtfully. 

“And should I choose, you know I’d go there too,” El agreed, grinning as she kissed her husband. 

Neal rolled his eyes. 

“What about you, Neal?” 

“I’m afraid I haven’t watched much television,” Neal pointed out. “Mostly news, a few episodes of CSI-which were lame-and some show called, what was it? Oh yeah, I think it was Supernatural.”

“What’s that one?” El asked, curious. 

“About a couple of brothers who hunt demons and save innocent people while doing so,” Neal explained. “I like it,” 

“It sounds like the new show Grimm,” Peter said thoughtfully. “That one is pretty good. The main character kind of makes me think of you, Neal, in looks, almost.”

“Maybe in age and hair, but I don’t see it.” El responded.

“Well, are we going to figure out what we’re going to watch tonight?” Neal asked, amused, as the two began bickering over the remote again. 

“Why don’t we let Neal choose? After all, he’s not had much time with the tv.” El suggested, holding the remote to Neal, who took it hesitantly. 

“Shall I show you how to use it?” Peter asked, amused. 

After some more bickering and finally some guidance, Neal settled on a movie-Catch Me If You Can.

“You just picked the title because of me,” Peter accused, as El was trying desperately to hide her snickers but failing miserably. “It is NOT that funny, wife.” He added, tickling her.   
“Your right, I did. But also because Mozzie says it reminds him of my life.” Neal agreed, leaning back and settling in to a comfortable night of watching tv.  
~*~

End


End file.
